Save Me!
by timeangel13
Summary: Someone Kidnaped Hinata, and it tourchering her in the worst way posible. Will Naruto get there in time to save her. Reted M for Graphic content. NaruHina


**Author's Notes**

OK Please, please please don't yell at me if you are a Kabuto fan! OK! Kabuto is one of my fave characters, but I really couldn't work with Orochimaru's character, and Kabuto was the next person that popped in my head. For those who think I could easily pull of Orochimaru's character off you right. I just CAN'T use him cause of my beliefs about changing the manga too much. Lets just say Orochimaru isn't in the story any more. Oh! Naruto and Hinata are engaged in this, which meant Hinata would be used to Naruto by now. So really it's not too OOC.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Original concept belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

I woke up in a dark room unaware of where I was. Everything was fuzzy. Not being able to see, I tried to remember what happened. I was at home preparing for Naruto's return after his A-ranked mission, I had gotten word of his impending return that morning. The house was clean, everything was in it's place, and I had Ramon boiling on the stove. Almost ready for him to come home, I heard a knock at the door. I rushed to it hoping that it was him, but I don't think it was. After opening the door everything went blank. The next thing I know I'm here not knowing exactly what was going on. I tried to move, but didn't get anywhere. It was clear that my hands and feet were chained to the table I was laying on. I was still unable to see anything, but I could now feel the cold metal table on my skin. It ran up my legs, butt, spine and finally down my arms. I had no cloths on. Why was I naked?

I could hear the click of a lock, and light filled the room. "I see your awake!" I knew that voice! Kabuto! He had come for Naruto in Orochimaru's place several times. What would he want with me? Wait if he was here then that would mean Orochimaru was near by. "Are you comfortable?" He walked over to a candle next to the table I was on, lit it, and shut the door he came through. Able to see my surroundings now. I looked around the room quickly, stopping when I came to Kabuto. He was Naked as well! OH DEAR GOD NO!!!! He kidnapped me, both of us were in a room together, naked, I'm chained to a table, my legs were spread apart by the chains, and it's dark. "I hope you are" The creepiest smile I have ever seen crept across his face. "because were going to have a little fun." OH GOD HE WASN'T!!!!!!!! Standing next to the table he leaned over, grabbed my face, and pressed his lips to mine rougher then anyone had ever kissed me before. As his lips were busy assaulting mine his hand was working at my breasts. I felt so dirty. This was the last thing I would ask before. NO! I had been saving myself for Naruto. I didn't want to let myself be taken by someone else. Struggling with all my might to get loose form both his grasp and the chains did nothing but bruise my wrists and ankles , and seem to make him moor eager to continue assaulting my body. When he finally pulled away from my lips, I felt so much relief, but it didn't last long. Replacing his hand with his mouth, he sucked and bit my nipple harshly, while the other one was being squeezed so hard I thought he would break the skin soon.I knew I would have bruises all over my body when he was done. "That's it struggle. Make it rougher." He was moaning against my skin, which made me feel worse then I had when he started. It all hurt more then anything I had ever felt before, but I refuse to scream. That would only make things worse, so I bit down hard on my lower lip, keeping in the pain that had been boiling in my stomach, and had reached my throat down. NO!!!! I wanted to yell at him, to tell him to leave me alone, but I wouldn't allow myself to do so.

I was far from relieved when he finished with my breasts, knowing the next thing he did to me would be far worse. I was right. He moved his hand down my stomach to my slit, and started moving his hand roughly in a circular motion. I wanted to scream more then ever before. It hurt SO much, but pain wasn't the only thing I was feeling. In a strange way it felt some what good. I didn't want it to, but it did, and I couldn't stand it. It got even harder not to scream when he suddenly tried to force 4 of his figures into my hole. Some how he got them in, but that made it harder not to scream. I couldn't handle it anymore, screamed out in terror, so loud that even if the room was sound proof someone would have heard it. He started to thrust his figures in and out for me making it worse. I hadn't thought it was possible, but it was worse. "That's it sceam! Scream you lungs out!" He was enjoying this. SADIST!!!! Pulling his figures out of me caused me to cringe away from him. Again it did no good, juts worsened the bruises on my ankles. "Have you been having fun little Hinata? I know your going to like this even more!" He was being sarcastic. I wouldn't like it at all, and he knew it. He would enjoy every bit of it though. Especially since I knew that if he continued he assault I wouldn't be able to stop myself from screaming. I was biting my lower lip again, even though it wouldn't do any good.

He wasn't doing anything to me. I was relieved, but I still couldn't help wondering what he was doing. After all he could have been readying himself to assault me even further, and I needed to preppier myself for what he was planing. Looking up I noticed he was standing there with his hand on his shaft, moving it up and down. What was he doing? Why was he doing that? "Are you ready to have the most fun yet?" NO!!!! NOT THAT!!!! Anything but that!!!!

He positioned himself between my legs still moving his hand up and down his shaft. Stopping the hand motion, he grabbed both of my legs, and prompted himself up near my slit. His shaft was at the entrance to my hole, ready to penetrate me. Suddenly there was a loud crash, filling the room with smoke instantly. I couldn't see anything, but I heard a familiar scream. "Hinata!!!!!" It was Naruto! My love! He was here! I couldn't feel Kabuto any where near me, so I had figured he had taken a fighting stance against Naruto. The fog was clearing, and I was able to see again. What I saw brought a smile to my weeping face. I hadn't noticed until now that I was crying the entire time. Naruto had Kabuto pinned to the floor, pummeling him with all his might. My smile quickly vanished when I saw that this wasn't my naruto. Lady Tsunada had told me about the nine-tailed beast inside him, and that it was possible that one day he might loose control. Today was that day. Naruto was a ruthless fox intent on killing Kabuto in the most brutal way. I couldn't stand to watch, looking away I spotted my cloths on the floor next to the table. How had I missed them there before?

I felt a tug at my ankles, and realized Naruto wasn't the only one there. Neji was undoing my chains, letting each one drop as he went. When he was done I stood up quickly, and grabbed my cloths. I slipped my jacket on to cover myself, and looked a Neji, mouthing a thank you. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me strait in the eye. "Hinata are you alright?" I nodded quietly, not wanting to worry him. Neji was always there for me. He was more then my cousin, or my 'protector'. He was a good friend. Neji led me out of the room, trying to comfort me. "It's going to be fine. Naruto will take care of Kabuto." He walked me to home and waited with me until Naruto came back.

I was finally descent when Naruto burst through the door, neglecting to knock. Neji was startled by Naruto's sudden entrance, and almost attacked him. "Hinata!" He was looking around the room now scanning it quickly for me. I just about jumped off of the couch, and ran to him. "Hinata!"He scooped me up into his arms. His left arm around my waste and his right arm around my back, as he was griping my right shoulder tightly. My eyes were shut, as I lay my head on his shoulder. His cheek was on the top of my head, as he spoke quietly and softly to me. "Hinata don't worry about anything we took care of it."

I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek, making me press myself into his chest even more. "Thank you Naruto! I love you!" I felt Naruto look up and nod, but I payed no mind to it. I was safe, here in his strong arms.

**

* * *

**

Authors Notes

If anyone was wondering a Sadist is someone who enjoys giving someone pain usually in sexual positions. If you were wondering My inspiration for this cams from a NaruHina fan art I found **(Link in Profile) **I really hope you all liked it, and I might rewrite it in Naruto and/or Neji's POV **(point of view)**, but for now I'm going to leave it at this. It I get 10 people or more asking me to I will do it in Naruto's POV, and 20 people or more asking me I rewrite it in Neji's POV.


End file.
